Of Lost Memories
by Eternal Nocturne
Summary: After the events of an accident, Zelda finds herself drowned in sorrow while lying in her hospital bed. A certain someone walks into the room and tries to cheer her up - and who would be better at doing this than one of her lost memories? LxZ, modern-day.
1. Of Lost Memories

_**A/N: Hello! This is just a quick little oneshot set in modern-day. It's serious at first and gets lighthearted later on, just to warn you! :)**__** Plus I just realized that FanFiction won't allow you to put "?" and "!" together, so some parts of this story might be a little off because of it. Enjoy anyways!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Of Lost Memories-**_

"_We do not remember days, we remember moments. The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten."_

-Cesare Pavese

When I first woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was in a hospital bed. My body was sore and numb, and with that sensation, I felt as if I had just been hit by a raging car. I couldn't move my arms or legs. My vision was blurred, and my breathing was rugged.

…Maybe I really did get hit by a raging car.

I looked to my left and saw the radiance of dawn's light peeking through the window drapes. The light cascaded down the walls of the plain whitewashed room with such beauty… And at times like this is when you can really be grateful for it.

It was quiet and serene here, in the hospital room. A great place to recall memories… And the memories were already flooding back to me.

Midnight… It had been midnight when I was in that accident. My father had scolded me for staying out late with a few of my so-called "friends." He had yelled at me tremendously with that intimidating voice of his. He had slapped me for challenging him. I had been covered in tears when he said that he forbade me to ever see my friends again. I… I rushed out of the mansion and ran out into the street…

I had been careless.

As I lay motionless on my bed, the sensation of sadness suddenly washed over me. What had I done? My father would be furious… And in the quiet of the room, I had started to weep tears of sorrow again. I was certain that he no longer respected me. My actions were unacceptable.

What would he do…? Kick me out… He would kick me out of our mansion. Such behavior would simply not be tolerated in our wealthy bloodline… And my father was a man of hardly any lenience.

The tears sprouted again, and I cried with all the sadness in my heart.

But the minutes passed and my crying never seemed to cease. That is, until I heard the doorknob lightly turning from the corner of the room. With strained effort, I tried as much as I could to quiet myself. I acted as if I had been still asleep.

Footsteps were approaching me. It was probably the nurse, coming to check on me to see if I was doing alright.

I heard a soft breath beside me. There was a pause, and then there was a sound as if a chair was being pulled across the room. I guess the nurse wanted to sit beside me.

Then I felt a hand tenderly touch my cheek, and my heart jumped. Maybe it wasn't a nurse after all.

But who could it be, then? Surely it couldn't have been my father… He barely cares about me anymore, and his hand is much bigger and rougher than this one… It could possibly be one of my friends from last night. Or… no. It couldn't have been them. I had found out that they had only strived to have to friendship with me for my money…

"Zelda."

My heart jumped again. That voice… That voice was familiar. It was a male's, and sounded sincerely concerned. Who…?

"I… I know we haven't been in touch for a while, but… When I found out what happened, I just had to come."

The mystery… I couldn't figure out who it was. His hand trailed from my cheek to my own hand, and he grasped it tightly. I could feel the texture of his fingers as they weaved around mine. Sadly his palm was covered in cloth… He was wearing gloves, most likely.

"And… I know you can't hear me right now, but… Zelda, I…" he was hesitant now. "…I don't know what to say. I told you that I'd always be there for you whenever you needed me… I'm so sorry, Zelda."

He'd always be there whenever I needed him… I felt him squeeze my hand even tighter, and he drew a deep breath.

"That truck that hit you… It was going… pretty fast," he whispered uncertainly. "They said that you might not make it, with your injuries and all…" Another pause. "Zelda, please don't die… I… would be devastated. Your friends, too."

My friends. Yeah, right. But maybe he—this strange visitor—had been my friend once in my childhood. I just couldn't remember… And he really seemed to care about me.

"…I've been praying to Nayru lately," he continued. "Your patron Goddess. I've been wishing for your recovery. I don't know if she's been answering my prayers, but…" he chuckled a bit, surprisingly, "…if she ever does come to you—in your dreams, maybe… don't turn her down on whatever she offers, okay?" He paused yet again. "…Oh, and I've left you some buttermilk sugar cookies for when you wake up. I know it's your favorite snack. I hope you don't mind my horrible cooking…"

At this point, this guy was really digging into my heart like a ray of hope. Who _was_ he? He knew that my patron Goddess was Nayru and that my favorite snack was cookies… _Buttermilk sugar_ cookies. Nobody could possibly know me that well… Still, I remained silent and tried my best to stop the oncoming smile that was breaking onto my dried lips.

I felt him gently let go of my hand. There was a long silence just then, and for a moment I was afraid that he might've left the room. But after concentrating a bit more, I could hear his soft breathing beside me, and as he shifted his weight on the chair, I heard him sigh.

"…Zelda, a long time ago, you and I were best friends…"

So we _were_ best friends. Surely I had to remember someone that had been my best friend…

"We spent almost every day together. Don't you remember?"

I tried to take in a deep breath, trying to recall my memories, but all I noticed was the warm smell of those lovely buttermilk cookies.

"…We had a lot of fun together, you and I. Remember that little glade we used to play in all the time after school…?"

That glade. I think I remember that glade. I used to go there almost every day and play "Princess-and-Hero" with… with someone.

"…Zelda, every day with you was amazing… I can't describe the joy I felt whenever I spent time with you. Running through the forest… Playing tag… Catching fireflies when it got dark… But these things seem to be left in the past now."

Catching fireflies… I was certain that I had always done that alone.

"They were really simple things, really, but… But when I did them with you, an hour would seem like a minute."

He paused.

"I wish we could go do stuff like that again sometime. Which was why I came today. I had to tell you something… Something important that I've never gotten the right chance to say."

Again, a hesitant pause.

"Zelda…"

I swallowed, trying to control the pace of my heart.

"…I…"

Here it comes. Whoever he was, he was going to—

"…have to go."

Wait.

What?

_What?_

_**What?**_

My eyes unknowingly popped open at that moment, and I looked to my right immediately to find my visitor turned against me, placing his chair back to the corner of the room. I studied him carefully—he had a nice build, dirty-blonde hair, and was wearing jeans and a jacket (with a shirt underneath, presumably).

He seemed to stare at the corner for a while, as if in some kind of trance. I took this moment to try to remember who he was… He seemed so familiar.

Within moments, he had turned around and was staring at me right in the face. His sparkly blue eyes were wide and he looked like he just survived a traumatic experience. I simply stared at him back, knowing I couldn't undo the fact that he had realized that I had been awake the whole time.

He was probably relieved that he didn't admit his feelings towards me when he had the chance.

"…Zelda," he said, his voice low, shaky, and a bit uncertain, "you're awake."

I stared at him for a bit more, my focus on his eyes. So familiar… so familiar! Why couldn't I remember?

I seemed to hesitate for too long, and he broke the short silence by speaking again,

"…Did you hear everything I said?"

I gave him a slow and simple nod, not knowing what else to do. He studied me for a while with a solemn face before he reluctantly said yet again,

"…You don't remember me, do you?"

My breath caught in my throat, and I gazed at him with a helpless look on my face. The way he looked at me when he said that… It was enough to make me burst out crying. Again.

Understanding my situation, he closed his eyes and looked away. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and seemed to take a lot of time thinking about his next words, since I clearly couldn't make any.

"The doctor told me you might've suffered some… memory loss."

My eyes went wide, and he looked at me with a sad smile.

"But… that's okay. I still remember you. I still remember all that we've been through. I still remember… all the times we shared together…"

His words made me choke in sadness. What was wrong with me? He was here, giving me all of his best feelings and I can't even remember who he was! I… I would've slapped myself just then, but the soreness prevented me from doing that.

Before I knew it, my visitor was standing beside me again, looking down at my pitiful self with the most cheerless smile I've ever seen. His messy bangs covered up his eyes a little bit, but I could still see the raw emotion that was reflected through them.

"Zelda," he whispered softly, grasping my hand once more, "it's me. Link."

_Link._

I expected a big flood of memories just then—and it seemed like he did, too—but nothing came up. Nothing. Not even the slightest sign of reminiscence.

When he realized this, he gave me an apologetic look and grasped my hand even tighter. The smile—sad enough as it was—died on his lips and he looked away, locked in his own sorrow.

I was… I was so useless! Why couldn't I do anything right? I was killing him on the inside… I needed to make him better, somehow. I strained my vocal chords and managed to utter his name in the most pitiful way possible.

"…L-Link…"

He turned to look at me faster than I could blink. He paused for a while to see if I would say anything else. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"I… I'm sorry…" I muttered, my voice barely touching a whisper.

"Zelda, don't be," Link replied warmly. "It's not like you purposely ran in front of that truck, right?"

I was silent. Before I realized it, tears were streaming down my face again. He had let go of my hand and his arms were now carefully wrapped around my neck.

"Zelda?" he asked me, worry pulling at his voice. "Zelda, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He slid his hand over my cheek and looked at me with the most concerned look…

His eyes… were so… beautiful…

"Zelda!" he called out to me again, sounding desperate. "Tell me why you're crying, please! Did I… did I do something wrong?"

I held in a painful plea of distress and managed to ignore the burning pain in my arm, bringing it up to caress his face.

"Link," I managed to say in the midst of my weeping, "I'm sorry… I—"

"You've already apologized, Zelda," he responded.

"No," I answered back, "that's not what I mean… I'm sorry for not remembering you…"

He stayed silent.

"…It was my fault for getting caught in that accident," I whispered regretfully as I watched the memories fly by. "It was my fault for dragging you here."

"But that was a good thing," Link countered with a sympathetic smile. "Dragging me here, I mean. I finally got to see you again. After your dad sent you to that private school, I had no idea how we could keep in touch."

I smiled, but my expression quickly faded, and I continued,

"…I was stupid. I stayed out too late with those good-for-nothing friends of mine, and my dad scolded me when I came home. I was really upset…" I paused, letting out another choke of sorrow. "…I ran out of the mansion. I ran into the street, just so that I could get away from him… I was crying so much that I guess I didn't see the truck coming."

Link comforted me and stroked my hair gently. He was about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"If I wasn't so foolish, I would still have remembered those times of when we were younger. You're so familiar, but… I just can't remember. A distant memory, from a lost time…" I looked away and sighed. "…That's what you are. And I hate it."

I didn't want to meet his gaze, so I closed my eyes. I felt him shift beside me, and he undid his arms from my neck, much to my disappointment. He was… warm.

"It's okay, Zelda. It's not your fault. If it makes you feel better, I blame it on the guy that ran into you, since he was too blind to notice such a beautiful girl."

Unconsciously, I opened my eyes and saw him smiling down on me again. I was flattered. He thought I was beautiful. Even though countless other guys had also said so, I knew that they had only wanted to get my attention. When Link said it, I was certain that he said it with all of the sincerity in his being. And just like that, he had lifted my spirits to uncontrollable levels.

Now I realize why we had been such close friends back then. Link was just so easy to talk to, so enjoyable to be around… Even now, by simply being in his presence, I felt raw peace swelling inside my heart.

Yet it still burdened me how I could not remember him.

"Speechless?" he joked. "I thought so." Then he gave a more serious look, much to my dismay. "Zelda, it's okay that you don't remember me… Really. One side of the memories is all that we need. Besides, we could always start over again. We can start things new. Once you recover, that is."

He smiled again. I smiled with him.

"I can tell you all about the things we used to do before," Link continued. "We used to go explore the forests all the time. It was really fun."

I listened intensively to his words.

"One time we wandered too far, though, and we ended up crossing a swamp. I decided to go jump logs—you know, like in the movies—and you kept on yelling at me to come back."

I giggled, and he seemed pleased that he was making me smile.

"And then, just like in the movies, I ended up jumping on an alligator of some sort… It almost ate me alive!"

I laughed some more. The tears were long gone.

"It's such a shame I don't remember…" I said. "But now I have you to tell me stories, right?"

"Right," he replied warmly. "And then we can make new stories of our own. After all this time of wondering where you've gone to, Zelda, we can finally be together again. Just like before."

_Just like before_… Those words pulled strings in my heart. For a while I said nothing more to him, and we looked at each other as if it was the only thing in the world that we could milk joy out of.

Though it had only been an hour since he first came into the room, I felt as if I had just been rescued from a tragic death. Link had sparked new interest in me, and it was because of him that I no longer felt regret of my mistake.

"Thank you, Link," I said softly to him, showing a light smile in the process. "Thank you for coming. And for everything you've done for me, both today and in the past."

"Anytime," he answered in return, leaning over to caress my cheek again. "I have to go soon; the nurse said I was on a strict time limit." He gave me a smile before standing upright. "Enjoy your buttermilk sugar cookies."

"I will," came my response. I had almost forgotten about those.

He reluctantly turned away after that. My heart was pained to watch him go, but I knew that he must.

And then something occurred to me.

"Link, wait," I called out to him right before he could step out the door.

"What is it?" he replied, walking a few steps closer to me again.

"…What was it that you wanted to tell me but 'never got the right chance to say?'"

I flashed a smug grin at him while he gave me a hilariously awestruck face in return. After finding no immediate response from him, I asked,

"Well?"

"…It's… it's nothing, Zelda," he insisted quite nervously. "You can go back to sleep now. Bye."

He turned around and walked briskly to the door. But I couldn't let go of him that easily.

"Link, come back!" I called to him again, and like a good obedient friend, he grudgingly returned. "Come on, tell me!" I said firmly with a pleading look.

He thought about his words for a while.

"If you really want to know that badly… I guess I'll tell you."

Score!

"Zelda… I…"

Yes? Yes?

"…I was the one that stole that pineapple from you all those years ago at that picnic. Okay, bye!"

He rushed out the door before I could even react to what he had told me.

Curse you, Link. Curse you, because I don't even remember anything about that pineapple.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! **__**Please review if you ANYTHING to say! It doesn't matter if you just want to say "hello!" Oh, and in case this story becomes like 3 years old or something sometime in the future, **__**don't be afraid to review anyway!**__** I'll always gratefully accept reviews! :D**_

_**-Eternal Nocturne-**_

_**Of Lost Memories – Completed June 16, 2010**_


	2. Extra

_**A/N: Hey again; I wrote this chapter as an extra for those of you who wanted me to continue it. XD Nothing much really went on; it was just pure fluffyness… LOTS of fluffyness.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Every day from that moment on, he would come visit me.

At dawn's break, at midnight… He would come no matter what the conditions were. If an angry cloudburst raged in the skies, he would grab his raincoat and already be rushing off to see me. If the hospital had been closed that day due to the holidays, he would somehow scale the building all the way to the 5th floor and climb through the window to greet me "hello."

And he would constantly bring me buttermilk sugar cookies. I always loved that part. Yet time and again he would claim that his cooking was "horrible," and every time he brings it up, I'd slap him across the face and call him an idiot. I never really meant it, of course. But I loved the way he would react every time I did so.

He would simply look at me and give me the cutest smile I'd ever see in my entire life. He would tilt his head slightly to the right and say,

"But I'm _your _idiot, aren't I?"

And I'd smile quietly to myself, nibbling vigorously on my delicious cookies.

Link… He had a special place in my heart that would never vanish. Even though I could never recall any of my memories I shared with him when we were younger, I feel as if I had shared a million lifetimes with him up until now. He was, you could say, so familiar and so vague at the same time.

My loss of memories had only been a simple obstacle in rebuilding our friendship. I had warmed up to him from the moment he had entered by hospital room that day, many months ago… I hadn't doubted him for a second. Who, after all, would come and visit me at dawn, bake me scrumptious buttermilk sugar cookies, and then admit that he had been the one that had stolen my pineapple at a certain picnic one day? (On a side note, he actually visited me once and brought me a replacement pineapple. It was really good, but then I realized the next day that he didn't mean for me to _eat _it—it was supposed to have been a souvenir… Oops.)

But enough about the past. Today was the day that I had finally made it out of the hospital after that tragic accident. For the first time in months, I walked (clumsily) beside Link over the marble pathway leading from the hospice… All of my "friends" had visited me—but evidently they only did so because they had to give me the illusion that they "cared." I knew better, though, and I didn't fall into their deceiving tricks. I gave them all simple and bitter nods and continued to walk beside Link—the only one there that actually cared about me, who was tightly grasping my arm to make sure that I didn't fall.

The sun shone down on my face, and for what seemed like forever, I drew in a breath of fresh air. I let it enter my lungs, my heart… I felt Link stroke a lock of hair back that had been covering my face, and I looked up to him and smiled. I was free. I was finally free. I could truly live again… And I had a real friend who would help me do so.

I was trapped in his sparkly blue eyes again, and that had been when my father, as intimidating as ever, walked up to me. As I stared at him with fear coursing through my very being, the most surprising thing happened: He smiled.

Link stepped back just a few steps so that he wouldn't get in the way in the father-daughter moment. Aww, he's so considerate. I realized he had let go of my arm, though, and I had a little trouble standing by myself.

"Zelda," my father said quite softly, "I'm glad you're well."

"Thank you for visiting me, Father," I answered, not wishing to meet his gaze. "I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for what I did before. I was—"

"No, Zelda," he interrupted me. "It was my fault, not yours. I realized my mistake. I shouldn't have yelled or… or slapped you like that."

"Why the change of heart, Father?" I had to ask. "Under most circumstances, you wouldn't tolerate my behavior."

He stared at the sky for a few moments.

"Someone persuaded me that teenagers will be teenagers. I was expecting too much from you," he answered. "And from now on, I will allow you to have more freedom."

His voice was serious and stern, but lighthearted in a way. My face brightened up even further when I heard his words, but I kept myself from bursting out in joy.

"Thank you," I merely said, and he nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my duties," he stated expertly, much to my dismay. My father smiled at me one more time and walked away, climbing onto his sleek black limousine and vanishing off into the distance.

I had always known that my father was a workaholic. He cared deeply about his nicely-running company—even more than he did for me, it seemed. But over time I had gotten used to his behavior. It was normal now. I hadn't expected him to stay for long, anyway.

"Zelda, let's go," Link said from beside me, and I turned to him. I knew exactly what he meant.

He lightly took my hand and led me away from the hospital, away from the others who were watching me go without a care. I noticed that some of them were giving Link and me strange looks, since they had no idea who he was in the first place. It was hard walking forward while looking backwards, and my legs were still weak. I struggled a bit and Link seemed to notice; he lightly nudged my side and looked at me. _You can forget about them now_, his gaze seemed to say. _It's just us after this_.

The beautiful silence between us was unbroken. There was nothing to say.

For a long time, I had never felt such joy. We walked through the twilit city leisurely, savoring each moment that passed by. The muggy heat of summer was already upon us, even though we were still trapped in the spring bloom that I never got to experience this year.

Before I knew it, the skies were dark and the streetlights were already on. I had gotten used to walking again, thanks to Link's help. But I still wouldn't let go of his arm, and I was sure that he had similar thoughts.

Walking… Just walking. I've always known that taking evening strolls were enjoyable, but taking it with Link just made them ten times better. Every time I looked at him, my heart swelled with pride—I had once been his very best friend. This guy, this _purely amazing guy_ who could scale a 5-story building in seconds, was once my best friend…

But still, even now, there remained a small part of me that was filled with shame: _You had forgotten about him. How could you have forgotten someone so important… someone so special in your life?_

I always shook the thoughts away.

"Zelda, I'm amazed at how fast you can pick up stuff," Link suddenly said, knocking me out of my slight trance. He seemed to be so good at sensing when something was troubling me, and this was no exception.

"What do you mean?" I replied immediately.

"Well, you've only been walking for a few hours and you're prefect at it now," he answered with a smile. "I guess walking is a part of you that you would never forget, huh?"

_Just like how you were supposed to be._

I guess he didn't exactly realize what he said, and I tried to hide my hesitation by looking up at the swiftly darkening sky.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've been walking all my life, after all."

"It's only natural that you can walk perfectly then," Link commented, "like a princess. But I wonder how fast this princess can run…?"

I looked at him, but he didn't meet my gaze. I knew he was up to something…

"Link, what do you mea—"

Suddenly, he let go of my arm (unfortunately), nudged me a little harder than usual, and took off in the fastest sprint I had ever seen.

"Tag! You're it!"

Of course.

I wasn't sure how fast my legs could take me at this point, but I just couldn't pass up a moment like this with him. A determined grin made its way onto my lips, and soon I was running after him as fast as I could (which actually wasn't that fast). I was laughing—purely, genuinely laughing—the whole way through. I noticed that Link had to slow down for me though, to give me at least a fighting chance to tag him back.

I was really surprised when I managed to, but it wasn't long until I realized that he purposely did that so that we could turn the tables on each other.

Oh, Link. You're so nice.

A little while later, I deemed that it was a really stupid move to tag him, because while I was clumsily running on the sidewalk, he was jumping on fences and climbing on walls just so that he could get me back—and he was doing all of those things while _still_ going easy on me.

Was he amazing or what? I would've bet my money that he worked part-time as an acrobatic. Or a gymnast. Or a secret agent hired by the government. Or… Or a master chef who did stunts while baking cookies and stealing pineapples from the crowd. Something like that.

I realized, once the childish game of tag was over, that the whole reason Link brought it up in the first place was so that we could get there faster.

By "there," I meant the glade.

Nostalgia flowed over me right away. It was a breathtaking sight to see. Tucked away safely deep within an unknown forest, lit by the overhanging silver moonlight… It was a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. Especially when I had spent eight consecutive years visiting it almost every day.

I slowly fell to my knees and savored the sight. The spring lilacs bloomed beneath me. The harps of the cypresses stood tall above me, enclosing the glade into a natural dome. And at night, there were no fireflies here, but soothing, glowing corpse candles.

"Welcome back," Link whispered as he crouched down beside me. I nestled my head on the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his arms protectively around my shoulders. We said nothing in the moments that passed—like always, there was nothing much that needed to be said. We were both in each other's contentment, in the place where we had spent every day innocently with each other… In the place where memories lingered on.

His scent was intoxicating, and it filled my lungs with fresh vigor. Being in his arms was enough to keep me more than content, and with night looming upon us, I felt as if I could just fall asleep right in his tender embrace…

…

"Zelda."

His voice broke me from my drowsiness.

"C'mon, Zelda, don't fall asleep right now… Don't you realize how strange that would be?"

That was true.

Groggily, I removed myself from him and stared into his eyes. Sparkly, as always.

"What is it, Link?" I questioned, rubbing the (almost) sleep from my own eyes.

"You're fully recovered from that accident now," he stated, giving me a sympathetic look, "and you can finally live your life again."

He took the words right out of my mouth.

"So…" he continued, "…what now? What are you going to do, I mean?"

His question raised a few thoughts, and for a while I just stared at him.

"I… I don't know," I honestly replied. "I basically missed half the school year. I guess I'll have to retake it…"

"Or you could skip a grade," Link suggested. "You're that smart, anyway. It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out."

"I suppose I could," came my reply. "But skipping a grade now just means that I'll be back where I'm supposed to be."

"That's what I mean."

He smiled at me. I smiled back. It was normal now: he smiles, I smile. I smile, he smiles. We're like the two sides of a mirror. Sort of.

"But are you still gonna go to the same school?"

That surprised me a bit. It had never came to mind. But the answer was already clear; I never liked that school anyway.

"Of course not, Link," I answered, smiling as big as ever. "Why would I ever go back to that other school? You won't believe how much I hate it."

"So… You're going back to public, then?"

"No; I've decided that I'll live the rest of my life in isolation somewhere out in the Wildlands of Hyrule and home-school myself with a toothbrush."

He blinked.

"Duh, I'm going back to public school. Do you think I have any other options?" I leaned over to caress his cheek, and he wrapped both of his strong arms around me, bringing me closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Zelda."

I felt as if a flower had just bloomed inside me, and I laid my head against his chest. I heard his heartbeat—"amazing" was the only word to describe it.

"…Link," I suddenly whispered softly to him. I emitted a pleasurable breath as I continued listening to that hymn-like beat.

"Yes?" His voice echoed throughout his chest, and it sent shivers down my spine—in a good way, of course.

"That day… The first day you visited me…"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"…You need to tell me what you were going to say to me back then. And I know that it wasn't the fact that you stole that blasted pineapple of mine that I couldn't even remember."

His heartbeat quickened, and I felt him worriedly shift. Ha, he's so cute when he's nervous.

"Not this again," he sighed, attempting to keep his uneasiness to himself. "We should really talk about something else—"

"No way," I insisted, like the stubborn little brat I was. "You blew it off last time, on the first day that I was awake, and now you're blowing it off again, on the first day that I've been out of the hospital." I secretly smirked. "You need to tell me, or I might reconsider going to that public school."

Now his heart was beating _really_ fast. Wow, he must be really touchy about this or something. He released his hold on me and pulled me away a bit.

"You're not… serious… are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I replied with a smug grin, trailing my finger down his neck. "I'll let you know if I'm serious or not once _you_ tell me what you wanted to say."

It was sort of fun torturing him like this. Now I see why lots of guys end up dumping their girlfriends.

He stared at me with those innocent wide eyes for a while before mentally submitting to my trap. He sighed, and then brought his hands around me, dragging me forward again. I noticed his heartbeat calmed down a little.

"Zelda, you're so stubborn," he chuckled. His voice trailed off, showing his uneasiness. I was really hoping that he would just come out and say it already, because I obviously felt the same way about him.

Unless he was going to talk about pineapples again, of course, but this time he had no door to rush out of.

"Just tell me, Link," I responded. "I'm curious."

"Of course you are," he answered, trailing off yet again. Evidently he was searching for the right words.

"Come on; you're boring me…"

"Am I?"

Of course not, Link. I'm just trying to get you to tell me sooner…

"A little bit."

I'm such a little liar.

He sighed.

"Zelda…"

"Yes?"

Hopefully nothing interrupts us this time.

"I've known you for a really long time, and…"

"And…?"

He brought me away from him again, allowing me to meet his gaze. I could tell he was now more nervous than ever, since he keeps on bringing me in and then nudging me away and then bringing me in again, only to end with him prodding me away… again.

"…And I…"

The suspense…!

"…I…"

I felt like I was watching a happy horror movie. Although that wasn't the best way to put it.

"…"

What? He stopped saying stuff—

Oh, Nayru. He's kissing me.

_Kissing me._

And it was wonderful.

I felt his warmth… His vigor. He had me planted on the ground and was giving me the best kiss I've ever experienced… I felt as if I was walking with the Goddesses… No… It was better than that.

I forgot all about the accident… I forgot all about my father… My friends… I forgot about the glade we were in, and how dark it was in the sky… I forgot everything…

…But I remembered _him_.

However, like all good things, the kiss ended. Link broke away from me—quite reluctantly, I might add—and for the longest while we looked at each other as if living in a dream.

Tears of joy and awe were about to sprout from my eyes. But I couldn't let him see me cry again… I jumped into his arms and listened to that familiar heartbeat…

"…Zelda…"

I could barely hear him in the midst of my blissful weeping.

"…I love you."

Time stopped, and I felt the heavenly work of the Goddesses coming into play. My heart exploded within my chest, and I was pretty sure that his would, too, if he listened to what I had to say next.

"…Link…"

He held me tighter.

"…I love you, too."

And it was there, in that moonlit glade, that my memories were finally complete.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, I hope you liked that extra chapter! I'm sorry to say I can't continue it anymore after this, though! **__**Please review if you ANYTHING to tell me! Oh, and in case this story becomes like 3 years old or something sometime in the future, **__**don't be afraid to review anyway!**__** I'll always gratefully accept reviews! :D**_

_**-Eternal Nocturne-**_

_**Of Lost Memories Extra – Completed June 17, 2010**_


End file.
